1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch cover assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that motor vehicles may be provided with a trailer hitch to pull a trailer. Typically, the motor vehicle has a trailer hitch having a hitch tube secured to the motor vehicle beneath the bumper and a ball connector having an insert tube disposed in the hitch tube. A locking pin extends through the tubes to secure the insert tube to the hitch tube. The trailer generally includes a tongue beam which is releasibly attached to the ball connector as is known in the art.
Although the above trailer hitch has worked well for towing a trailer by a motor vehicle, it suffers from the disadvantage that the trailer hitch is subjected to stones and other road debris forcefully hurled by the wheels of either the motor vehicle and/or trailer which may result in degradation of appearance or physical damage to the trailer hitch. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a trailer hitch cover for a motor vehicle.